


Rising Star

by cravetherose



Series: Drabbles [16]
Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Drabble, Friendship, Gen, Multifandom Drabble Exchange, Post-Canon, Post-Finale, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:40:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25337761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cravetherose/pseuds/cravetherose
Summary: "As for Delenn, every morning, for as long as she lived, Delenn got up before dawn and watched the sun come up...."
Relationships: Delenn & Susan Ivanova
Series: Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1286252
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Rising Star

"You do this every morning?" Ivanova asked doubtfully, squinting into the growing light. She held her steaming hot cup of real coffee more tightly. It was good to be Ranger One....most of the time. 

Delenn smiled a little, not looking at her. "Yes. Each day."

Everyone knew at the beginning of every day, Delenn's time was inviolate. Ivanova had been surprised at how pleased she was by the invitation, formal yet warm. She had supposed it was a Minbari thing, or a meditation thing, but it was apparently just a Delenn thing. She watched Delenn, waiting for the sun.


End file.
